Melody
|kana = センリツ |rōmaji = Senritsu |name = Melody |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 45 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |japanese voice= Tarako (1999) Miina Tominaga (2011) |english voice = Melanie Risdon (1999) |gender = Female |hair = Pink (1999) Grey (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) Orange (2011) |occupation = Music Hunter Nostrade Bodyguard |type = Emission |Abilities = Nen Sonata |abilities = Nen Sonata |image gallery = yes}} Melody (センリツ, Senritsu) is a Music Hunter Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 and one of the bodyguards of Neon Nostrade Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 who befriends Kurapika Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73. Appearance Melody is short and stocky with hair consisting of a large bald patch at the top of her head and long, straight, dark brown or maroon hair on the sides. Her front teeth are pronounced and protrude much like a rodent's. In public, Melody typically wears hats. Her clothes are simple and usually of earthy colors, though occasionally with pale pink accents. She always wears long sleeves and leggings, as the Sonata of Darkness has changed her appearance dramatically; her exposed flesh is warped and lurid enough to make Kurapika flinch Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73. Her appearance before the Sonata changed her is unknown. Personality Melody is a very kind person. She is typically of a calm disposition. Due to her extraordinary hearing as well as natural astuteness, she is very perceptive and caring when it comes to the feelings of others. Her mission is to find and destroy the Sonata, so that no one else will have to suffer the fate that she has. She has a special affection for Kurapika and watches out for him. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Background Melody is a professional Music Hunter. Her life changed as the result of one night of drinking with a friend. Having listened to a single movement of the flute solo part of the Sonata of Darkness — a piece supposedly composed by Satan himself -she was deformed. Her friend, who had played the piece, had his entire body severely mutated and died as a result. Subsequently, Melody gained supernatural hearing; she can hear things as quiet as heartbeats. Her goal is to find the sheet music for the Sonata and obliterate it, so that none suffer the same fate. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Plot Yorknew City arc Melody was hired with Kurapika as Neon's bodyguard; therefore, she could be classified as a Blacklist Hunter. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 She helps to detect the infiltrators while the new hires are being tested by pointing out the liars' heartbeats. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Melody alone can see through Kurapika's facade and calls him out on it while they're standing guard at the entrance of the auction hall; she cites the "Melody of Wrath" that his heartbeat wove when he saw a slide that showed a set of Scarlet Eyes. He admits his past and true intentions to her and she returns the favor by revealing her own past, specifically the Sonata or Darkness, and her own goals. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 After the auction hall is attacked, the remaining body guards pursue the thieves Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75; when they come across Uvogin, Kurapika nearly loses his temper and charges into a fight Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76. Melody calms him (and everyone else) down with a flute piece called "A Field in Spring." Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 When Kurapika, Gon, Killua and Leorio are hunting the Phantom Troupe, Kurapika enlists Melody's help. Melody helps Killua track down the Phantom Troupe and follow them into the city. After Kurapika captures Chrollo, she hears both of their heartbeats and becomes agitated, as the sounds of both heartbeats are horrible to her—Kurapika's a violent sound and Chrollo's one of calm acceptance of Death as a companion. She is also acutely aware of the inconsistency in Kurapika's heartbeat as he struggles internally during the hostage exchange, recognizing instantly that the Phantom Troupe are not all that inhuman, Kurapika would like to believe. At the tail end of the arc, Kurapika and Melody leave to return to Neon. Leorio pulls Melody aside, asking her to look after Kurapika, because he "opens up to her." Melody willingly agrees, describing Leorio's own heartbeat as comforting and one of the nicest in the city. She then says that he would make a good doctor. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc She voted during the 13th generation Chairman Election of the Hunter Association and was also one of Gon's visitors in the hospital he was confined in. Abilities & Powers Being a pro-Hunter, Melody has considerable prowess as proven by the fact that she successfully retrieved an item as part of a test required in order to be hired as Nostrade's bodyguard. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Contrary to her petite appearance, she is agile enough to fend off attacks from Tocino's Nen. Nen Melody is an Emitter, so she specializes in separating the aura from her body. Other Skills *'Enhanced Hearing' Melody, after listening to the Sonata of Darkness, acquired extra-sensitive hearing and uses this ability in many useful ways. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 She is able to track targets or hear conversations from hundreds of meters away. Melody can even differentiate one's footsteps from another, enabling her to determine the number of people in a crowd whilst picking out the sound of her target's footsteps, for example, in a city. She can hear the other's heartbeats and tell their emotional states as a result Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73; or fluctuations to tell whether they are lying or not Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68. Her hearing also enables her to ascertain the skills of others from the sounds they make, such as knowing Killua is a former assassin from his steps. In the Nippon Animation anime adaption It is shown she can play the piano. Trivia *Melody was inspired by the character Nausicaä from Hayao Miyazaki's manga Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind and Ashitaka from the film Princess Mononoke. *In the manga, one of Melody's casual outfits is the same as the uniform typically worn by Japanese kindergarten students. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hunter Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Nen users Category:Music Hunters Category:Emitters